Only a Rough Draft
by PassiveWind
Summary: Vanitas attempts to draw. Namitas.


If you haven't played Ven's story, read with caution. A little idea that popped into my head when I replayed KHII. One-shot. Something to get my mind of the worlds of "Empty Ocean". Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Only A Rough Draft**

An old man, vulnerable man stood in front of him. He was tall and lanky but had a hunched back, bringing his bald, tanned head closer to the ground. The violent wind blew his black coat backwards, exposing it's red inner lining, a long, beige shirt that was buttoned all the way to his hips but reached down to his knees, two black belts wrapped around his waist, dark pants, and boots that reached to his calves. He laughed, clutching his stomach.

"My son, you're here," he said and turned to see a dark passage.

Coming from the black and purple swirls, a boy with disorganized, ebony hair walked through, slowly dragging a body. With his left hand, he tossed the body towards the old man, and it rolled, dirtying the face of another boy, blond with spiky, slightly combed hair that stuck to the right. A groan escaped the body's mouth, and he curled into a ball.

"I'd hate to be related to you," The boy from the corridor spat.

"I created you,"

"Do you think I care?"

"Of course you do," the old man smirked, "without me, you aren't able to make the X-Blade,"

"Of course I can," the boy mocked. The old man laughed, clutching his stomach.

"I'd like to see you try,"

"With pleasure," The boy summoned his weapon, the Void Gear.

"Uh-uh," The old man said, grinning, shaking his head and right index finger. "Not here. Follow me,"

The old man created a dark portal and walked away. "Show me how to create the X-Blade," the voiced tempted from the dark swirls. Vanitas smirked. He figured he was much stronger, even if he was freshly extracted a few days ago. He looked down at the knocked out boy below him and kicked him. If their powers were to collide, the X-Blade would be formed. Complete darkness merging with absolute light. "How pathetic, Ven," he said and stepped on the body's stomach. Ven had been sleeping to recover from the extraction. His mind was broken.

"Lazy. Look at yourself Ven. You look like a dying girl," he said and took his foot off his stomach. He bent down and opened one of Ven's eye lid's, showing dark blue diamonds. He sarcastically laughed and walked into the portal. _"I wonder what Ven would look like if he were a girl,"_

There was nothing but solid, dirty, rocky ground and the old man.

"Xehanort, Ven's still knocked out,"

"Good. Now, shall we see what happens when you combine darkness with darkness?"

"Isn't like basic math. One plus one equals two, you idiot,"

Vanitas raised his weapon while Master Xehanort just stood there with his hand behind his back. Vanitas was first to strike, quickly letting the darkness drag him underground. This was the first of his creation. He moved the darkness in sharp edges around Xehanort, forming a star. The moment he sprung from the ground, he casted quake along the edges of darkness. The star he formed boarded Xehanort, and Vanitas smiled. Master Xehanort blew the star- shaped spell with a hurricane like magic attack. The sharp ridges that stuck from Vanitas's spell blew away, only leaving a scar in the ground.

It was obvious to his master that Vanitas had no intentions of fighting him. He was merely toying with the situation because Vanitas somersaulted into the air, releasing twelve beams of energy from his keyblade. It landed on the ground and formed many curves around the star scar.

"Why Vanitas, it seems you've gotten weaker,"

"You've gone blind, old man,"

"Look who's talking,"

"I'd rather you not look at me. If I'm your creation, that's a bit incest,"

When Vanitas landed on the ground, he was to the side of Master Xehanort, about twenty meters away. He pierced the ground with his Keyblade and ran with the blade constantly pulling part of the earth. He reached his master and jumped over him. He carved the exact same curve as earlier. Finally, Vanitas was done. Tired of fighting? Of course not.

"I'm curious," His master said.

"And?"

"Come with me,"

"No thanks,"

Master Xehanort disappeared and so did Vanitas.

They landed on top of a cone shaped mountain. On the ground, where Vanitas and his master fought, held a picture, formed from battle. You can tell it was a girl. She had her eyes closed, letting her thick, three bangs cover most of her forehead. Her hair swooshed to the side, and at the tip, it curved and split, almost like an ocean wave. Where her nose and mouth would be was covered by a star.

"What's this," the old man said, chuckling.

"That's Ven, if he were a girl,"

"How sweet of you, Vanitas," The master teased.

"..."

Vanitas stared at his drawing. _"It looks like crap,"_, he thought. In his mind was a much more beautiful girl with sapphire eyes that were hidden behind fair eyelids. Her blond bangs would hide much of her forehead and shape her face; Her hair would shift to one shoulder as she ate a star shaped fruit. Vanitas lied to his master, and Xehanort knew. It wasn't Ven, someone completely different. Vanitas crossed his arms in concentration. He did not know any girls, especially one as gorgeous as the female in his mind.

"Namine," Vanitas said.

"I beg your pardon,"

"Namine, that's the name of my art. The most breathtaking thing in the world,"

"Cocky, my son,"

"That's disgusting. Stop addressing me as 'son'. And second of all, I'm just glad it doesn't look like an ugly, perverted, molesting, old man like you,"

"Ouch. I'm hurt," Master Xehanort sarcastically said.

"Good,"

"Well my son," Vanitas rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't go naming things,"

"Why is that?"

"When you name something, you're attaching yourself to it,"

"You're sick," The boy cringed in disgust. His master opened another portal and left. Vanitas took one more look at his drawing and sighed, almost disappointed that he probably would never be able to meet such a person. _"It's only a rough draft_"

–

SO I got a bit lazy, but it's what's been in my mind for a while. Review it, but it's not great. I might rewrite it later.


End file.
